Prompts & drabbles
by vishnusnair2010
Summary: Here are the prompts written by me for Houses competition. Chapter three: James receives a mysterious bag.
1. Chapter 1

**LISTEN TO ME!**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Speech**

 **Prompts:** **"What would it take to make you listen to me?" [Speech]**

 **Word count: 441**

Severus Snape was frustrated. He was tired of the shouting matches between him and his best friend Lily Evans. The argument was almost always about his choice of friendship in the Slytherin house. It was not as if he had any choice in selecting his friends. All the other houses hated Slytherin and refused to be friends with them. Lily was his only friend outside of his own house.

"What will it take for you to listen to me, Sev! I am telling you! Avery and Mulciber are evil! Please stop hanging out with them before you become like them!", Lily said.

"Lily! It is not as if I have any other choice! I have to mingle with them as they are in the same house as me! They are my room mates and are the only ones who treat me with respect other than you.", Severus said. "You do know that, the other three houses hate the Slytherin house and refuse to become friends with us, don't you?"

"I know about the nonsense house system, Sev! Can you blame them, Sev!?", Lily said. "There is a war going on, and most of the people in the other side are from your house!"

"Are you one of those who believe that, all Slytherins are evil? Are you!?", Severus asked. He never thought that Lily could believe in something as bad as this.

"I am not telling that, Sev! I do know that, there are many people from Slytherin were great. Merlin is a great example,", Lily said. "You know that I am not like those Marauders, who thinks such nonsense."

"You sure sounded just like them for a second there.", Severus was relieved at this.

"Just listen to me, Sev. I am telling it for your own good. I am sure that, I can persuade my friends to be your friends.", Lily said hoping that Severus will see the point.

"No, you listen to me, Lily! Nobody likes me! I am just a greasy Slytherin git with a crooked nose, who possibly is a follower of You know who!", Severus shouted and walked away. Lily just did not get him. She didn't know what it was to be like him. She did not know, how it is like to be hexed and cursed every day and even teachers turning a blind eye towards him. Severus did not know, what it would it take her to make her listen to, his predicament.

But he knew that, he shouldn't worry about it for now. He should forget it and go to library. After all it was his OWL exam for DADA subject tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINDING A NAME FOR THE SHIP**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: short**

 **Prompts: Finding a ship name (for a couple) [Prompt]**

 **Word count: 997**

 **A\N This takes place after the hospital incident in the half blood prince movie. The teachers who were present join together to find a name for the newly formed romance between Ron and Hermione.**

The teachers of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry were enjoying a weekend. An enjoyable weekend was a rare thing nowadays as the dark lord was gaining more and more power. Then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape entered the staff room. McGonagall had an amused face, and Severus as always had a face that had no emotions.

"What happened, Minerva? You look like you saw something interesting.", Pomona said.

"Me and Severus just went to see how Mr. Weasley was doing after he was poisoned. Even Albus and Horace was there.", Minerva said. "Something really interesting happened there."

"If you think that teenage drama is interesting, then yes it was. But it was a complete waste of my time.", Severus said with an irritated look.

"Oh, come on, Severus. It certainly was entertaining. You actually owe me ten Galleons, Filius.", Minerva said.

"And what would be that for?", Filius asked.

"Mr. Weasley just broke up with Ms. Brown and apparently is now with Ms. Granger.", Minerva said grinning.

"Minerva, he just uttered her name. That does not mean- ", Severus began.

"That's a clear beginning for a story Severus.", Minerva said. "Give me ten galleons, Filius.", she said turning to the charms Professor.

"I won't give it until I see it for myself. I am sure that, you will find the argument fair.", Filius said.

"That is very much fair.", the transfiguration professor said. "but just keep the amount with you at all times. We can't tell when the situation will come."

"We need to come up with a name for this pairing, don't we?", Pomona said with a smile.

"I have an idea.", Septima vector said raising her hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Septima. You always come up with ridiculous names.", Minerva said glancing at Septima.

"Like you came up with name 'hacho' for Potter and Chang. It sounds like a thing that muggles eat.", Pomona said.

"How do you know about that item?", Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My niece is a half blood, and she made me go with her for eating in some muggle place. I didn't like the dish anyways.", Pomona said. "And what did you guys suggest for that pairing? Absolutely nothing! Nobody could come with a name for that."

"It is a good thing that they broke up very fast. They did not look good together.", Minerva said.

"Same could be said for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown.", Filius commented.

"I had got many complaints about their rude behaviour from many of my Gryffindors. It seems they were snogging each other in the common room in front of everyone. The students were very disgusted.", Minerva said.

"At least if they are not together now, that kind of behaviour will stop. Ms. Granger has the brains to not do that.", Severus said. "I would have given Mr. Weasley and Ms. Brown a month's detention, if they were in my house."

"You don't give punishment to anyone in your house, Severus.", Pomona said. "You always favour them."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do give detentions to my students. I make them scrub cauldrons for hours. I did give Mr. Malfoy detention in his first year. I am sure that, you remember that incident.", Severus said.

"I am sure that, you gave the detention only because I was present during that time!", Minerva argued.

"That is not true!", Severus said angrily.

"Enough of this argument.", Filius said. "We were trying to decide a name for a pairing here."

"I think I will stay out of this discussion.", Severus said and stormed out of the staffroom.

"Remember the time when we thought that, Severus and Lily Potter were going to be a couple?", Minerva said after Severus went.

"I think we came up with the name 'snily' for that.", Pomona commented. "Pity that, they did not become one. I am not complaining though; James and Lily were perfect."

"That is true. I think they were soulmates. Something they discovered after their engagement. They even had complimentary patroni. Stag and doe.", Filius said.

"Now on to the topic of Mr. Weasley and Granger. Who can suggest a good name?", Minerva said.

"How about Hermon?", Charity Babbage said for the first time.

"Charity, you are sounding like Septima in giving suggestions. You were the one who came up with the name Frangelina, for Fred Weasley and Ms. Johnson. I am sure that, you can come up with something good.", Minerva said.

"Hemron?", Septima suggested.

"Name given by You and Charity is nearly the same, Septima!", Pomona said laughing.

"There is an inversion in the way in which m and r are arranged. That makes a huge difference.", Septima argued.

"This is not your Arithmancy class where, one inversion in number makes a big difference, Septima. This is just a name!", Minerva laughed. Septima just sat and huffed.

"Romone. I suggest the name Romone.", Filius said. "That is the name of one great and intelligent goblin warrior, who is said to have fought Herpo the foul himself and survived it to tell the tale himself."

"I think it's too weird to keep for this pairing.", Septima said. "I think my name is better than this."

"Let's agree to disagree.", Minerva said. "But agree with the fact that, the name is weird."

"Let's add the letter 'I' to what Filius suggested. Let's make the name Romione.", Pomona said.

"Hmm. I think that is a good one.", Minerva said. "I think I will approve of this name. What about you?", she turned and faced the other teachers.

"I will also go with this one.", Filius agreed and then one by one all the teachers who were present approved the name.

"Then it's official. Romione, it is.", Minerva said and took a book from her desk. She had noted all such names in that book. She hoped that, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger would stay together, as she knew that they were perfect for each other."


	3. Chapter 3

**A MYSTERIOUS BAG**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category:Short stories**

 **Prompts: A mysterious bag**

 **Word count: 1522**

James Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book about the famous chasers of Quidditch history. He was tired reading for his exams, and wanted to relax by reading something that interested him. He had already read the book nearly a hundred times, but he knew that he would never get tired. He was the star Quidditch player of the school and knew that nobody could rival him. He was one of the most popular students at the school, as well. Most of the girls wanted to date him, most of the guys were jealous of him, his group of friends were the most loyal, and would die for him. His life at Hogwarts was perfect.

The only thorn in his life was the fact that he was still not able to date the girl he loved. Lily Evans was one of the only girls that did not fall for his charm. He had made repeated attempts at convincing her go out with him, but she had rejected him every single time. He had then started to try to win over her by making her male best friend look bad in every way possible. His line of thought was that if Lily thought that he was better than Snivellus, she would come to him... But he was wrong. Lily shouted at him every time he played a prank on him, or hexed him for the fun of it. He had just played a big prank on Snape the day before and he was humiliated in front of many people. Lily was still not impressed by him, however, that only made him want to try even harder.

While he was thinking these things, Sirius came through the portrait hole. He, along with his other two friends had gone to the library to study for exams. James did not go with them because Madam Pince had banned him from entering the library for a week. However, the librarian was not able to incriminate his three friends in anything.

"What happened, Padfoot? Were there any problems with Madam Pince again?" James asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Prongs. I just wanted to take some quills and parchments to write things down ." Sirius said.

"Okay. I will also come with you.", James said and both of them went upstairs. When they reached the dormitories, James, close to the door, found that there was a bag lying on his bed. This was strange, as it was not one of his. "Sirius, did you leave one of your bags on my bed?" James asked Sirius.

"No, and why in the world would I do that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, there is a rather mysterious bag on my bed, and I'm sure that it's not mine." James said, gesturing towards the bag.

"Maybe it's Moony's or Wormtail's."Sirius said.

"Maybe. But let's check it out.", James said and went to his bed. He found a note on top of the bag. He took it and glanced through it. It was a note for him.

My dear James,

I wanted to tell you this for a very long time. But I did not know how to tell you this. I love you so much! You must be wondering who I am, but I want you to have some patience. My identity will be revealed when you open the bag. Please, open the bag in the common room, as I want everyone there to know how much I love you.

Hoping that you will open it soon,

Your secret admirer.

"Wow! I have a secret admirer!" James said with a grin.

"You do realize that most of the female population here admires you, don't you Prongs? And not one of them has kept it a secret!" Sirius said, laughing.

"What if it is one of the girls who haven't shown me any affection till now? What if it's Evans? She is the only single girl in Gryffindor that hasn't fallen for me," James said.

"It looks like she has requested you to open the parcel in the common room so that all can see." Sirius said looking at the letter.

"Why only the common room? I am going to open it in the Great Hall!" James said with a smile.

"Are you sure, Prongs? There are a number of things that can go wrong with this," Sirius warned.

"I am sure of it, Padfoot. I want Snivellus to see that Lily has finally chosen me over him," James said.

"If you say so, Prongs," Sirius said, nodding. "When do you want to do this?"

"Today, at dinner," James said, going cheerfully to the common room. He just couldn't wait for dinner. He looked around the common for Lily but she was not there. "No matter. Everything will be great after dinner," he thought.

His friends, the Marauders, came to the common room after sometime. Though Peter agreed that James should open the bag, Remus was not sure. "What if it's a trap?" he asked.

"Oh come on, Moony. I'm sure that nobody in Gryffindor would do this to me, and only a Gryffindor could have done this." James said.

Remus nodded reluctantly, although he was still not fully convinced. Lily didn't come back to the common room till dinner, when the four Marauders were leaving. James was carrying the bag with him, and was grinning from ear to ear when he saw Lily. She gave him a wink in return. James became totally excited when he saw that.

"See, I told you she is the one." James said to his friends. They all just nodded. After he reached the Gryffindor table, he started to eat. He had decided that he would open the bag only when Lily was present. He looked around and saw that even Snivellus was present over at the Slytherin table.

 _Perfect timing,_ he thought with a smile. He then saw that all the staff members were present in their table. He didn't mind it, as he and his friends had done many things in their presence.

Seeing Lily coming into the great hall with her friends, he knew the time had come to open the mysterious bag.

He stood up and said in a slightly loud voice, "Today I received a bag from a special someone, who said that it has something that signifies their love for me, and she wants everyone to see how much she loves me. So, I am going to open this now."

The whole hall had turned towards him, including the teachers. The teachers were glaring at him for disturbing the hall. He ignored the glares and proceeded to open the bag. When he opened the bag, he found another box inside it, and a writing in the outside said, "Open and peek inside."

James as impatient as always, opened the box in a hurry and gave a peek inside immediately. But then instead of something that showed love, a fist came out of the box and hit him directly in his face. The hit was very hard, and had hit him in his nose. The whole hall saw this, and erupted in laughter. Even the other Marauders were struggling not to laugh at him. He then looked at Snivellous who was laughing and looking like he had no idea what was going on. James was sure that it was him who had done this, but had no way of proving it. The Gryffindor had been openly humiliated in the Great Hall, and knew that Snape somehow had a hand in it. He didn't know how Snape had done it, but he somehow knew it was him.

Lily laughed with her friends when it happened. _That'll serve him right,_ she thought. James wasn't the only person who could pull pranks in Hogwarts. He had humiliated her best friend in front of everyone, and she wanted to get him back. She had already gotten tired of James' jokes and had gotten a muggle joke item to give him a taste of his own medicine. When Severus was humiliated, she knew that it was her time and sent the bag to him with the letter. She had expected him to open the bag in the common room, but he had opened it in the Great Hall and it was even better.

 _Vengeance is sweet, she thought with a smile._

James was fuming with anger as he was escorted from the Great Hall by his friends. "I will get him for this!" he swore angrily.

"Get whom, Prongs. It certainly wasn't Snivellus Sirius said.

"I am sure it was him. I have no idea how he did it, but I am sure," James said through his gritted teeth.

"But what can we do? We have OWL's next week remember? If we do something big and get caught, it will create big trouble for us," Sirius said.

"I'll get back at him one day. Oh, will I ever get back at him,""I James said with determination. He knew that Severus would pay for this. He would be humiliated more than he ever was.


End file.
